


Letters to the Champion

by kuki



Series: Letters of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epic Friendship, Gen, Letters, Post-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter carriere usually got a little lost and a lot threatened when they delivered messages to what used to be Lothering, especially when the letter was only marked with a symbol resembling a hawk. </p><p>Just a few letters to Hawke from his friends after they were all scattered to the wind. No romo. Can read sibling letters as mutually exclusive, or join me in my fantasy world where they're both very alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the Captain

_The letter was written on parchment baring the official seal of the Kirkwall Guard. It smelled faintly  of marigolds. The writing was broken up by different inks, as if the author was interrupted many times while writing._

 

Hawke,

I hope you are keeping out of trouble, you and the people of Lothering have been through enough. Before the Blight, it was always a quiet town and I hope it is just as quiet as you remember from childhood. I can only imagine how strange it must be to be there, after everything that has happened since the Blight. Living in Ferelden feels like a different life. It is strange to not have you here, this job is almost boring without you to cause me problems. I've had to double the guard around your manor, as there have been several cases of looting and vandalism. If you plan to return to it, it should be very much like you left it. 

It has been some time since you left, but I'm sure you are curious to the current state of Kirkwall. Hightown is swamped with Chantry officials, still trying to decide whether to rebuild the Chantry or leave it as reminder. We are still without a viscount and the nobles are dragging their feet at picking one. Seneschal Bran has been provisional viscount, but every time I speak with him, it is very obvious he too wishes the nobles would make up their minds. Without a viscount the rebuilding process is slow. The gallows are still completely inaccessible, not that it's necessary anymore. I haven't seen a mage that was not a Tevinter since the vote to dissolve the circles. The Templars have all left as well.  My men are thrilled to not have the added stress of the conflict with the rise in bandit activity. We're doing our best, but for every one bandit we get off the street, there are three more. It has been difficult, but their safety is still one of my top priorities.

If you are able, please respond with an update of your own. I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry. Do not hesitate to ask if there is anything I can do, I have access to your manor if you want anything sent from it. Please try to keep out of trouble.

 

Best Regards,

Guard-Captain Aveline

 

Donnic and the guard send their regards as well.


	2. Author's Note

_The letter was written on expensive parchment, but had water marks on it. The envelope was sealed with a signet ring Hawke had bought in a Lowtown market years before._

 

Hawke!

 

 I don't know if you heard, doesn't sound like you're in Ferelden's information hub, but I was taken prisoner by a Chantry Seeker. She's almost meaner than Aveline. Almost. Seeker wants you at this conclave the Divine's holding, to make the mages and templars to stop acting like spoiled brats. It's not going to work, maybe if she had done this a few years ago, but you know better than anyone. I've told her some lies, to protect you and the others, but mostly it's the truth. Knowing what actually happened in Kirkwall isn't going to help her change all this madness, but she insisted. We're on our way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes where I get to tell the Divine the whole thing over again. Hope the Most Holy has a better sense than the Seeker, it'll be more fun that way. Can you believe that  _I_ get to meet the head of the Chantry? Maybe she's a fan.

Anyway, I have a bad feeling about this conclave. Something bad is definitely going to come of it and Seeker might be right, you might need to step in. I'm hoping that doesn't need to happen. You've been through enough and this isn't your fault. Hell, it might even be my fault, but don't ever tell anyone that I even thought of admitting that. Just stay where you are, don't tell people who you are, even that little back water they've probably heard of you. If there are any mages or templars there, they may even want your head. Stay safe Hawke. I don't want to have to tell the family you have left that you did something stupid and got yourself killed after everything that happened in Kirkwall.

 

Varric Tethras.


End file.
